Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), with advantages including low radiation, small dimension and low energy consumption, have been widely applied in various electronic products such as tablet computers, televisions or mobile phones. Further, palm print recognition technique is of important significance for enhancing security of electronic devices and extending applications of electronic devices.
However, currently most of LCDs do not have such palm print recognition function, or are capable of palm print recognition with separate palm print recognition circuits added, which makes their structures complicated.